A waste drain used in commercial food service applications is typically installed in large commercial sinks as the sink drain. Conventional waste drains typically use a one piece body construction that is specific to an inlet/outlet combination. Each significantly different inlet and/or outlet sink connection requires a different waste drain specifically tailored to that particular inlet and/or outlet connection. The different combinations mean that a substantial inventory must be maintained.
To open and close the conventional waste drain, one might find a “ball” valve or a “cylinder valve or a “rotor” valve or a “pop-up” valve permanently installed in the one piece body of the drain. Each of these valves would be actuated only by a handle directly connected to the waste drain, and so access to the handle was often inconvenient due to obstructions in the environment of the drain. Overflow ports for a conventional waste drain are typically located on the opposite side of the waste drain from the handle, and this location cannot be varied during installation of the drain and so also might become inconveniently disposed. Moreover, ball valves and cylinder valves are relatively expensive.
The size of the passage through the valve of a conventional waste drain is typically less than the size of the passage through the connecting pipes and thus limits the passage of drain cleaning equipment through the conventional waste drain. Where the drain includes a cylinder valve, the mechanics and assembly of the parts of such valves further limit the size of the passage of the valve body, thereby further limiting the use of drain cleaning equipment. The same is true of some drains that include a ball valve.